Practitioners of medicine or surgery frequently advise a patient to undergo an invasive procedure for either diagnostic or therapeutic reasons. One such invasive procedure involves the use of a trocar which is a sharpened cannula or cylindrical instrument for piercing the wall of a body cavity to minimize traumatization to the tissue through which the endoscopic instrument is passed and to stabilize such endoscopic instrument as well as to provide a seal for insufflation of gasses to expand the operating theater. Thus, the practitioner can gain access to the cavity to withdraw a substance such as a fluid or biopsy specimen, to introduce a gas such as carbon dioxide or an instrument, such as a surgical tool. A laparoscope, a flexible fiberoptic endoscope, is an example of a surgical instrument often introduced through a trocar. The trocar barrel also helps to avoid trauma to the tissue surrounding the opening while inserting and withdrawing a surgical instrument.
Any of the numerous body cavities can be accessible to trocar invasion. Sites for introduction of a trocar include the abdomen and the pelvis. A laparoscope can be introduced through the trocar for visualization, biopsy, and certain surgical procedures. Other body cavities which commonly benefit from endoscopic procedure include the thoracic, cranial, and various joint cavities.
A general technique for introduction of a trocar includes induction of appropriate anesthesia which may be general, local or a combination of both. The area to be pierced by the trocar, such as the skin of the abdomen, is prepped and cleansed conventionally. Typically, the operator makes a nick or a small skin incision with a scalpel blade. The sharpened tip of the conventional trocar is introduced through the nick or incision, and the conventional trocar is pushed downward to and through the fatty tissue. The conventional trocar is further pushed so that its sharpened tip pierces the muscular fascial layer to enter the abdominal cavity.
In the case of laparoscopic surgery (surgery inferior to the diaphragm) a biocompatible gas such as carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) is introduced under pressure into the abdominal cavity to create a space between the muscular fascial layer of the inner abdominal wall and the vital organs posterior to this wall. Such vital organs in the abdomen include the bowel (large and small intestine), the liver, stomach and other structures. Use of CO.sub.2 insufflation of the pelvic region tends to protect the bladder and the reproductive organs as well as their associated vascular structures from inadvertent puncture by the sharpened trocar. This is so because of the increased separation between the organs resulting from the expansion of the abdominal cavity due to internal CO.sub.2 gas pressure.